‘Inobi’ is a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree (Malus domestica Borkh). This new cultivar is a product of a controlled cross of ‘Pilot’ (not patented) x ‘X6398’ (not patented), carried out at Angers, France in 1995. ‘Inobi’ was initially selected for propagation and further experimentation because of its attractive fruit, favorable organoleptic qualities and resistance to apple scab. The variety was first asexually reproduced by grafting at Saint Laurent des Vignes, France in 1998. ‘Inobi’ has been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.